Surgeons, dentists and industrial workers often perform tasks that require sitting or standing in a fixed position for an extended period of time, such as when leaning over a patient for several hours during a surgical procedure. Surgical, dental, and operating room equipment and its arrangement may vary greatly depending on the particular surgical procedure and needs and preferences of a particular surgeon or dentist. For example, a surgeon or dentist may need to change his or her physical position throughout a surgical or dental procedure while avoiding contaminating his or her hands during such transition in order to prevent injury, such as back or neck strain, that may result from the surgeon or dentist sitting or standing in one position for an extended period of time. Thus, flexibility in adjusting the position operating room furniture and equipment is desirable. A hands-free, adjustable, ergonomic, support apparatus may help prevent such injury by supporting the surgeon or dentist's body and simultaneously avoid contaminating a sterile environment, such as an operating room.
The present invention is directed to an adjustable support apparatus for a person and a method of using the adjustable support apparatus that is adjustable in a hands-free manner for use in a sterile environment by a person who sits or stands in one position for an extended period of time.